


点梗四（abo）

by L1007



Category: Lay兴
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1007/pseuds/L1007





	点梗四（abo）

         “二爷，给我温一壶好酒！”  
         庄睿乐颠颠的往椅子上一坐，背靠垫子脚架桌，像个二大爷似的。二月红间隔不久后折回来，拿了个杯子里面倒着热牛奶。  
        “快到发情期别喝酒。”  
        庄睿皱着眉：“这不还没到吗？我不想喝牛奶，又白又腥跟精液似的。”  
        “……”  
        “我想着温一壶好酒，提着去娶你，你却不领我这个情。哪里有我这么惨的omega，上赶着去讨好自己的alpha，alpha不但不领情还欺负我。”  
        二月红理了理衣领：“你把这杯奶喝了就能娶到我，喝吧。”  
        “我要是不喝呢？！”  
        “奶和精液里你选一个喝。”  
        “……”庄睿停止了自己的语言调戏并乖乖把奶喝了，因为他根本调戏不赢二月红。  
        omega临近发情期，身体每个部位都朝着诱人心魄的趋势发展。庄睿本就长的好看，踩着发情期即将到来的日子里，更是平添了一分媚态，嗔怪似的喝完牛奶，嫣红的嘴边还挂着一圈白白的奶渍，看得二月红喉咙都有些发干。  
         他们是契约情侣，所谓契约，就是签了协议在一起的情侣。庄睿是个omega，摆脱不了发情期的命运。omega发情时没有意识，任人摆布，是欲望的奴隶。庄睿不喜欢这样。以往他都是用抑制剂渡过，可是这回医生建议他不要再使用抑制剂，过多摄入只会导致不孕不育。庄睿虽然是独身主义，但如果遇到好的alpha他当然想拥有自己的孩子。与其等到发情期到了再随便找个人渡过，不如花钱提前物色好一个他看得顺眼，愿意让对方对自己临时标记，可以陪自己渡过发情期的alpha。  
         二月红就是他找到的那个alpha。  
         庄睿闻过，信息素足够且适合，人又不像别的alpha一样骄傲自大，挺适合做个炮友。  
        其实庄睿挺有意把二月红发展成自己男朋友的，可惜妾有情来郎无意，二月红像个木头一样，撩不动，拿钱拿的兢兢业业，一点都不知道逾越。  
        “我去趟洗手间。”  
        庄睿眼睛追着二月红，追着追着就捕捉到了胯下那一包鼓鼓囊囊的东西。  
        “……”  
        omega就在这儿去什么洗手间啊！这个alpha不会有病吧！  
        庄睿一开始是看上二月红皮相好，虽说是个alpha但祖传的旦角，眉清目秀性格温顺，跟他这个小阎罗王挺搭。但是后来起了想长远发展的心思之后，每每勾搭都发现二月红好像都没多大兴趣，庄睿以为自己花钱请来的“信息素”对他实在没有兴趣。  
        结果看他喝个奶都能勃起。  
        那还矜持个屁啊！  
        庄睿鬼鬼祟祟猫着步子跟到厕所门口，门是关着的，说不定一推开门就能看见他肖想很久的alpha在里面开枪。想到这儿庄睿本来就快发情的身子立马就撑不住了，站在门口听见里面的喘息声竟然有点退却。  
        脸热的厉害，和外面结着冰霜的窗户太不匹配了。  
        好像是听到了自己的名字，又好像没有。庄睿不敢多想，怕自己自作多情，长这么大他还是第一次这么要脸。毕竟二月红除了照顾他发情期前的起居饮食，从来没正眼看过他。不知道是因为门那边刻意压低的声音还是因为穿过门缝压抑却强大的信息素，让他腿软，夺去了他所有力气。是自己的名字吧，清晰的睿字，叫的他魂好像都要穿过身体去了。  
        是叫的睿睿吗？是吧，从来没听到他这样叫过。就算不是也可以这么想着安慰一下自己，庄睿靠着墙壁一点点下滑，分泌液打湿了裤子，粘腻的让他有些心烦。  
        大约过了四十多分钟，门从里面打开。二月红裸着上身，头发还是湿的，身上冒着冷气，门一打开就看见门边平日里趾高气昂的小omega缩在门边，差点门一开差点摔地上。二月红连忙把他接在怀里，许是因为他身上尚未消散的信息素气味，也许是因为他身上散发的凉意，二月红刚一蹲下庄睿便死死揽住他，甜腻到令人发晕的信息素扑鼻而来，熏的二月红霎时呼吸又沉重了。  
        庄睿得寸进尺的环住了二月红的腰，难耐地在二月红的腰腹间磨蹭着。从那熟悉的红酒香味靠近的一瞬间，身体里就仿佛有一只野兽挣脱了牢笼，此刻在体内横冲直撞，他难受得快死了，浑身热的厉害，骨子里却是冰的。不知道要如何缓解，只能在徒劳地蹭了半天。  
        二月红勉强拉开庄睿：“你发情期提前了？”  
        庄睿睁着朦胧的双眼，眼眶因为体温高热泛而着红，嘴唇无声地一张一翕。二月红什么也没听清，低下头把耳朵凑近，只听见对方无意识地呓语：“热……摸我……二哥哥……”  
        二月红呼吸一滞，右手一把按住在自己浴巾下腰间作乱的手，左手死死扣住庄睿的肩膀，让人无法动弹，只能像是被捕的猎物一样落在自己手里，然后狠狠堵住在自己嘴角边肆意点火的嘴。  
        再忍下去他就不是正常的alpha了。  
       “唔……”庄睿从喉间溢出一丝呻吟，手掌被庄睿抓着无法动弹，只能伸长脖子尽力去迎合，无师自通的伸出舌头在二月红口中毫无章法地横冲直撞。  
        二月红卷住了庄睿的舌头，反客为主地钻进庄睿的齿关狠狠肆虐起来。他上前一步单膝跪在地上，一手撑着洗手间的门框，一手按着庄睿的后颈，把对方牢牢的圈禁了怀里。  
       唇瓣分开的时候两人都有些气喘，二月红垂眼，看着怀里的人一边微张着口喘气，一边伸出舌头舔了舔唇边沾上的津液，微肿着的唇瓣水光潋滟，一瞬间失了神，感到一股热流直冲脑门，逼得他不得不狠咬了口下唇保持一丝清醒。  
       “清醒些了吗？”  
        简单的唾液交换本来就治标不治本，加上庄睿长期使用抑制剂，信息素突然迸发像洪水猛兽，一发不可收拾，浅尝辄止只能是火上浇油。庄睿俨然一副神志不清的样子，被二月红放开甚至有些委屈，扒着二月红的肩膀又要往上凑。二月红无法，只能把庄睿抱起来，释放了一些信息素安抚他，把人抱到卧室去。  
        刚一起身离开，就被庄睿死死拽住：“你怎么老跑！我给了钱的，你不能不管我啊！”  
        “……”怎么有一种被嫖了的感觉。  
        “听话，我去拿套……”  
        庄睿八爪鱼一样：“射里面，快点。”  
        “你瞎说什么？我要对你负责的，你也自爱一点行吗？”  
        还是omega和alpha信息素交融的暧昧气息，却好像哪里不一样了。空气仿佛凝固了一样，连带着那一点情色意味也凝固了，如同床上的冰凌，刺碎了庄睿的梦。  
        他为什么会提前发情，因为不自爱？庄睿眼神清醒了不少，他松开二月红的手：“我怎么不自爱了？”  
        二月红好像意识到自己说错话了，倔强的抿着嘴。庄睿依旧被生理反应困扰着，目光潋滟，流转含情，鼻尖都是红的，却突然冷漠了许多。“我花了钱，请你上我，我不是本来就不自爱吗？现在我让你标记我，你干吗？”  
        二月红眉毛拧成一股，眸色深的可怕，如同最深的夜色，不带一点光亮。他抓着庄睿的脚踝把人拖到自己身下，死死的压住，看着庄睿的眼睛：“你不要玷污我对你的爱惜。”  
        庄睿烧的神志不清，根本听不清他在说什么，只知道是拒绝，干脆抬腿盘住二月红的腰，点火似的磨蹭着二月红胯间的巨物，白藕断似的胳膊揽着他的脖子：“干我，我加钱。”  
        二月红像是被什么刺激到了，猛地弯腰噙住庄睿的唇，二月红啪的一个巴掌落在庄睿的屁股上，丰润的臀肉被打的颤抖。  
       “加钱？你有多少钱？真以为自己雇得起我？”  
        再怎么也雇上了不是？可是庄睿已经没有力气反驳了，因为他很快就说不出话了。二月红俯身含着那粉色的小小的乳尖，让庄睿双手抱着他的头呻吟，然后贯穿他。  
       “嗯……哈。”从来没感受过，庄睿里面紧紧的吸附着，初经人事的肉壁敏感疼痛。他双腿对着成M型在胸前，脚勾着二月红的背。  
       “好……好棒……好疼……”  
       omega发情时足够的爱液让他不会感到很难受，但是生理上的满足和心里上缺失的那部分对比强烈，刺着他的心。  
        二月红开始慢慢抽插，然后一点点加快频率，分泌出的浊液和肠液被打成白沫挤出穴口，看着淫靡色情。  
        “如果不是你，给我多少钱我都不会答应的。”二月红动的越来越快，终于在庄睿支撑不住快晕过去的时候揽着他的腰把自己拔出来，一股股的喷到庄睿的肚皮上。  
        “但，如果是你，就是跟在你身边做一只狗，我也答应。”  
        庄睿已经说不出话了，喘了半天才挤出一句：“那……进去啊，我都……我都打开了。”  
        二月红刚刚也感觉到了，庄睿把自己的生殖腔打开了。  
        二月红撩开庄睿汗湿的头发亲了亲：“会怀孕的，我不想这样。”  
        我想让你在清醒的时候，笑着告诉我想要一个我们的孩子。  
        我想让你在清醒的时候，把协议撕了，赖在我怀里撒娇。  
        我想你像我初见你时一样，穿着白衬衫，写着乐谱，然后抬头，冲我嫣然一笑。  
        那一笑笑化了我的心，从此再没凝固过。


End file.
